


No Promises

by Azkaabanter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is hurt in a fight, Blood, Hospital Smut, M/M, Oliver is worried about him, Ollie blames himself, Porn with some plot, Smut, he also is turned on by Barry saying his nickname, strong Barry, why do I write so much hospital smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: Oliver is used to seeing Barry battered, bloody, and broken. But it's usually through a tv screen, not in front of his eyes.Seeing Barry injured makes Oliver realize something- he cares about Barry...cares a lot.And now he can't just leave, because if the Scarlet Speedster were to die?He'd die too.





	No Promises

 "Barry, you're bleeding." Three words slipped out of Oliver's mouth after the meta was brought to the floor, an arrow in her chest. The archer's attention could be on nothing but the Scarlet Speedster, who still had a smile gracing his face, even as the right side of his already red suit turned a darker crimson.

 Oliver ran over to him, gabbing him by the shoulders and pulling off his cowl to look at his face more clearly; the smile remained but his usually bright green eyes were unfocused and glassy.

 "Bear- Bear, can you hear me?" Oliver said softly yet frantically, Barry's eyes lazily moving to focus on him.

 "Hm?"

 "I asked if you were okay." The Arrow didn't need to ask. The answer was obvious, even before Barry gave his reply.

 "I'm fine." The speedster said, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limply into Oliver's arms. Blood dripped steadily onto the floor while Oliver pressed his ungloved hand to the would, trying to staunch as much blood as possible. All of his training just left his mind and left him no knowing what to do. All he knew was that his Barry was _dying_  and that _was not_ supposed to happen.

 "Shit-" He muttered as he caught the dead weight of his partner. He searched the pale face for signs of consciousness, but found next to none. The blonde pressed his free fingers to the brunette's Jugliar, picking up a weak heartbeat. "Guys?"

 "We're already on our way; keep him breathing." Cisco's panicked voice filled his ear from the com while the archer laid Barry on the floor.

 The meta lay forgotten in a pool of her own blood on the other side of the room; if she hadn't slashed/stabbed Barry, she might have stayed alive. The second she pulled that silver knife from her vest and struck the hero, making him wince back for a fraction of a second and bring his hand to his side, having it come back drenched in blood, all Oliver could see was red. The arrow had left his bow before he could even think, and now she lay there, a blonde halo surrounding her head, chocolate brown eyes staring lifelessly at the warehouse ceiling. But that wasn't Oliver's concern.

 Barry's chest was rising and falling at an uneven, shuddering pace. His eyes were closed but the ex-vigilante could see them darting around under the lids at super speed. When Oliver grabbed the speedster's hand, he received a strong static shock from the friction of Barry's body vibrating so fast. He held the Flash's hand anyway though; squeezed it tight and brought it to his lips tenderly, trying to pass any strength he could through his lips into the bleeding out body beside him.

 He threw back his hood and pulled off his mask, dropping the small green object at his other side. The mask Barry had made for him.

 "Come on Barry, you're suffered worse. You've gone through hell and back, had every bone in your body broken." Oliver's gruff voice echoed through the space. "You've beaten Zoom, Thawne..." Oliver laughed humorlessly "You've even defeated yourself as Savitar. Don't let this one meta be the end of you." Oliver would never admit it, but he had tears building in the back of his eyes, and his hand was shaking grasping Barry's. "I can't lose you too." He held Barry's hand silently for a few moments, listening to the other's shallow breaths.

 "Oliver!" The sound of a voice brought the archer out of his stupor. Almost as fast as Barry, he had an arrow drawn and pointing at the door, before lowering it when realizing who it was.

 "He's bleeding out, Cisco-" Oliver started explaining as Vibe sprinted over to his best friend's side, obviously panicked.

 "Yeah, I can see that Oliver." Cisco muttered, holding out a hand to open a portal. "Can you pick him up and carry him through? Cait's ready to take him on the other side-" Before the engineer had even finished his sentence, Oliver had already gathered the lifeless body of Central City's hero in his arms and began to sprint into the portal.

-

 "Is he going to be okay?" Oliver asked Cait a few hours later as Cisco, Iris, Joe, and Wally walked tiredly around the cortex, Barry's still unconscious body lying in the single hospital bed occupying the small glass room off to the side. Cait let out a tired breath before answering.

 "Well, his vitals are normal, breathing regular, reflexes normal-" Caitlin looked over the clipboard in her hand, before glancing up and giving the archer a soft smile. "It seems like he'll be just fine. Once the poison gets out of his system completely, he should wake up-"

 "Poison?" Oliver bristled at the word. "I didn't know there was poison on that knife. I should've checked!" He ran his hand through his short-cropped blonde hair- a nervous habit he picked up from Barry- and let out an exasperated laugh. "God, he could be awake if I had just not gotten distracted-" Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder, bringing Oliver out of his worries with a calming smile. She reminded him of Felicity a little while wearing that look.

 She rubbed his back soothingly. "Hey, none of this is your fault. Barry's survived much worse, he'll be absolutely fine in an hour or so. In fact-" She stood up and walked over to Barry, checking him over yet again, before turning back to him. "It's getting late, why don't you head back to Barry's, I know you have a key." She told him with a smile, though all he did was shake his head.

 "This was my fault." Oliver observed the peaceful body on the hospital bed. God, if the Arrow hadn't been with him when it happened, Oliver would never have been able to tell that Barry was hurt. It just looked like he was sleeping. "I'll stay with him tonight."

 The doctor opened her mouth to say something, before closing it for a moment and opening it again to say something else. "Alright." She said softly, before turning to leave the room. "Call me immediately if _ANYTHING_ happens. Or Cisco. Or Harry, or-"

 "I got it, Cait." Oliver shot her a soft smile, which she returned, brown eyes warm.

 "Okay. Night Oliver." She said, turning away and closing the door behind her. Soon enough, the Cortex was devoid of people, and it was only Barry and Oliver in the building.

 Blue eyes swept over the still form in the bed, taking in the sight. Whether Oliver wanted to admit it to himself or not, he really was quite attracted to the meta. His quiff of thick brown hair looked softer than a cloud, and his smile could light up a room. He could be funny and sweet, but was also strong, resilient and brave; perhaps braver than the Archer himself. He was truly and completely selfless, but had a bad habit of taking the weight of the world on his shoulders, and thinking he could bare it all. That was something Oliver admired about the younger man; he never was crushed under the pressure.

 A soft groan reached his ears from the direction of the bed, and the lights cut out for a moment before cutting right back on.

 "Bear?" Oliver said softly, standing from his seat and walking to the speedster's bedside.

 "Ollie?" Barry's voice was rough from the mixture of yelling during the mission and disuse while passed out. It was one of the hottest things Oliver had ever heard.

 "I'm right here."

 "Yeah, I can see that." Barry said back sassily, earning a short, breathy laugh from the Arrow.

 "How do you feel?" Oliver asked, getting down on his knees and resting his elbows on the edge of the bed. Barry squirmed a little with his face screwed up, almost in a grimace.

 "Been better, but I've definitely been worse." He feigned thought for a moment. "Maybe a three?"

 "Well that's good." Oliver let the words hang in the air for a moment before saying the next ones. "I thought you were going to die tonight." The smile dropped from Barry's face as he reached out to grab Oliver's arm.

 "But I didn't, Ollie. I'm fine." Damn, Barry and that nickname again.

 Oliver stood and paced around for a moment, Barry's eyes tracking his every move before he returned to the bedside, leaning over him, weight resting on his fists. "But you almost did, and it would've been my fault."

 "How would it have been your fault?" Barry questioned softly, strong green eyes meeting hardened blue ones. Oliver thought for a moment before answering, eyes still locked onto the younger hero's.

 "Because I couldn't protect you."

 "I don't need to to protect me. It was my choice- our choice- to send me out as a distraction while you jumped down from the rafters." Barry's voice grew louder and more steady as the conversation went on. "It's part of the job; getting hurt."

 "Yeah, Bear, I know." He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I just..." Barry looked at him expectantly. "I just couldn't handle losing you." A small smile graced his chiseled features.

 "You'll never lose me, Ollie." Barry said softly... deeply...

 Oliver shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the mood in the room changing to a much more charged one.

 "Do you know what you do to me when you say that nickname like that?" Oliver said quietly, the syllables sliding smoothly off his tongue. Barry didn't even show a reaction to this sudden change of tone on Oliver's behalf- he just went with it.

 "I guess it must do something, Ollie." Barry said it in a challenging, mischievous way, a smirk making its way onto his pale face, his injury healed and forgotten.

 "You have no idea." And in that moment, Oliver Queen leaned down and kissed Barry Allen, still in his green leather uniform.

 The millisecond the CSI's lips touched his own, a bolt of static electricity jumped between the two, though neither recoiled from it. Oliver couldn't tell whether the jolt was a product of Barry's powers, or a result of them kissing for the first time, but either way the Flash's lips were soft and pliable, and Oliver couldn't get enough. Barry ran his tongue along the seam of the vigilante's mouth, bringing his hands to the back of his neck, pulling his face closer and burying his hands in the cropped hairs at the base of his neck. Oliver brought a knee up to rest into the bed and give him more leverage as he hovered over Barry, who was shirtless under the thin blankets.

 Their mouths moved in perfect sync, almost as if their lips were meant to touch. Oliver's scruff tickled Barry's cheek as the archer assaulted his mouth, nipping and biting before moving down to his neck, which Barry gladly exposed.

 "Fuck-" Barry sighed the profanity when his green-clad lover started biting and sucking at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 "God, you're hot when you curse." Oliver spoke against his skin, mouth peppering kisses all over Barry's exposed shoulders and neck, while pulling the blanket down to the speedster's waist. A small bolt of lightning bounced off of his skin out of excitement.

 As Oliver trailed his mouth along Barry's toned, pale chest, the brunette himself busied himself with unzipping Oliver's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, leaving the archer in only his tight ( _and getting tighter_ ) green leather pants. He ran his fingers gingerly over the defined abs on his lover's stomach as Oliver wrapped his tongue around Barry's left nipple, earning him a soft gasp.

"You like this?" Oliver asked, smirking when he saw Barry's eyes screwed shut and mouth thrown open, a sheen of sweat already beginning to form. By this point Oliver was completely caging the green-eyed scientist in; one leg on either side of his lightly vibrating body, and the same with his arms.

 "Yeah..." Barry sighed as Oliver continued his ministrations. His cock was already almost completely hard and straining against his boxers- that's of course what Caitlin left him in. He brought his hips up wantonly, trying to get any sort of friction he could. Oliver let out an amused, breathy laugh.

 "Impatient much?" His voice was husky as Barry rolled his eyes, in an instant flipping them both so that he was on top.

 "I'm the Flash-" He leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to the other man's lips. "what do you think?"

 Barry sat low on Oliver's hips, grinding his ass into what had to be a rather large cock hidden under that leather.

 "Ollie-" He moaned as Oliver reached up and grabbed Barry's cock through his underwear, finding the head and pressing his thumb into it. "Fuck..."

 "These need to come off." Oliver said, pushing the garment down Barry's thin hips and eventually the speedster kicked them off all the way, so he was completely naked. Oliver just stared up at him in awe because _how could anyone be that fucking beautiful?_

 Barry smirked, grinding his bare ass down on Oliver's covered erection. "Who's impatient now?" He asked triumphantly, before Oliver flipped them over once again, and kicked off his pants.

 "Shut up, Red." He breathed the words, burying his hands in Barry's ungodly soft hair, and listened to those harsh, sinful breaths dancing in his ears as he brushed his hands down Barry's body to his cock, taking it in his hand and giving it a few pumps. The scientist arched off the flimsy bed at the sensation, and moaned softly as Oliver kept going; he swiped his large, calloused fingers over the sensitive, swollen flesh at the head all the way down to the base, squeezing and fondling Barry's balls. Soon enough he kissed all the way down the speedster's body, hands grabbing his hair roughly, until he wrapped his mouth around Barry, tasting the bitterness of his precum and feeling the weight on his tongue.

 "Fuck Ollie- Jesus Christ..." Barry was loud in bed, surprisingly. Oliver never pictured him as a moaner, a curser...

 but God was it hot.

 In what felt like moments he had already stretched the speedster and rolled a condom onto his aching cock.

 "Bear, are you sure about this?" The speedster was on top once more, about to lower himself onto Oliver's sizable length. He looked gorgeous; his hair messed up, pupils dilated, panting and sweaty. He looked wrecked.

 "Fuck yes." Was his answer as he started lowering himself down. Oliver nearly threw his head back at the sensation because _fuck_ it's _never_ felt like this before.

 It's never felt so right to fill someone.

 Barry stopped to adjust about halfway down, at which Oliver's hands gripped his hips so hard he thought it would leave bruises- not that it _mattered_ \- and asked over and over again if Barry was okay because if he got _hurt twice in the same day because of Oliver_ he would never be able to live with himself.

 "I promise, I'm fine Ollie."

 "I just want to make sure-"

 "You didn't seem to care when you shot two arrows into my back-"

 Oliver thrusted up at that point, earning a strangled gasp from the man above him who slid the rest of the way down his cock.

 "You heal fast." Oliver whispered, Barry smiling.

 Oliver thrusted up again, Barry putting his hands on his sculpted chest as he bounced up and down, moaning like a porn star. Fuck, it was hot.

 "Harder, Oliver." Barry grunted and the Arrow obliged, holding the younger man by the hips and drilling up into him so hard he was afraid the bed might break. "Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_!"

"You're so tight- so _beautiful_ \- oh my god..." Oliver was close, so close, but what really drove him over the edge was seeing Barry come. He looked like an angel, his mouth gaping open, sweat on his forehead, eyes lightly shut.

 When Oliver finished, he pulled out and took off the condom, throwing it down the trash shoot. He didn't need to explain _that_ to Caitlin tomorrow. He returned to the bed and put his boxers back on, before kissing Barry on the forehead.

 "Ollie?"

 "Yeah?" A beat.

 "Do you want to go out sometime?" Oliver let out an amused laugh, admiring the wrecked man in front of him before kissing him deeply.

 "Yeah, as long as you don't almost die again." Barry smiled, the winked cheekily.

 "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want to make a fic request, hit my up on Tumblr @Azkaabanter. Much love!!


End file.
